I Am a Good Boy
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] A lone boy longing for daddy's touch.


**Prompt Code**

012

 **Judul**

 _I Am A Good Boy_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Typo, grammatical error, unbeta-ed, dirty talk, daddy!kink, toy used, adult themed, OOC chara._

 **Author's Note**

Big thanks to everyone who united and make this Fest happen. Thank you prompter, for submiting your idea :D (I think we should meet and share our kink *evil smirk)

This is a first for me, joining a FicFest I mean. Now I know how does it feel to be haunted by deadline hahahaha n_n

Hope you guys enjoy it and pardon me for writing this fic in english *bow

 **Summary**

 _A lone boy longing for daddy's touch._

-.o0o.-

 _I Am A Good Boy_

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo woke up to the sound of his alarm and birds chirping on his window. He stretched his back and reached for his phone on the night stand, expecting a missed phone call and text, but there was no such thing. With a sigh left his lips he walked to the bathroom and washed his face, his reflection stared back at him with the same expression he's been wearing in these past two weeks, longing.

It was only 8.15 in the morning when he checked the clock in the living room. Kyungsoo went straight to the kitchen to make his breakfast. Because holiday has already started, he didn't have any school stuff to do now. His friends invited him to join them in their trip, but Daddy didn't allow him to go. Saying that he'll plan something for it, but the man himself hasn't been home a lot since Kyungsoo dealt with the exams at school. Daddy did said that it's been hectic in the office especially in this time of year, but he didn't need to stay there every day. He didn't even check on him and ask his personal assistant, Park Chanyeol to do it for him. Uncle Chan, that's how Kyungsoo call him, would come once in three days to deliver groceries and fetch some fresh clothes for him since he couldn't come home. Kyungsoo would give him his best smile and said that it's okay then Chanyeol would ruffle his hair and asked him to wait just a little more, so he'll wait patiently for Daddy's sake who works very hard for him.

-.o0o.-

Jongin plopped down on the couch by the time he got into his room, he just had a final meeting with all divisions. It's lunch time and he waited for Chanyeol to bring their food. To think that he have to eat another food from a nearby restaurant brought chill to him. How he wished to enjoy another cooking made by his boy, but he didn't have the heart to ask such thing from Kyungsoo, not when he have to focus on his study.

"Hei, Jongin! Food's here, come and dig in." Chanyeol said as he got in the room with their take out.

"What is it this time?" Jongin glanced at him.

"I bought _Samgyetang_ _._ Honestly, I don't know what to buy so I called Kyungsoo and asked him. That's what he suggest me to buy, said that it's good for our body."

"How's is he doing?" Just by hearing his name brought warm to his heart.

"Well, the last time I check up on him which is yesterday, he's doing good. Why haven't you call or text him? He's done with his exam you know, you won't bother him now that he's on holiday."

"I'm afraid I'll get distracted if I call him. But, now that all set, I'll spoil him till he's bored. Mind telling the valet boy that I want my car ready at four?"

"Roger that!" Chanyeol then instructed the secretary as Jongin said.

-.o0o.-

The faint sound of TV was the first thing that caught Jongin's attention, for he remember that Kyungsoo wasn't really fond of watching TV, he would usually found his boy lounges on the couch with his laptop on the table and watched anime or surfed for old movies. Perhaps he found a good show on it and decided to entertain himself with it, he reasoned. But the sight that welcomed him when he stepped into the living room was his boy sleeping, sprawled on the couch with a laptop on the table clearly played an episode of recent anime he watched and the TV played a soap opera which he knew not Kyungsoo's thing. He put his keys on the table and kneeled in front of sleeping Kyungsoo, watching his long eyelashes falling perfectly under his eyes, his small buttoned nose flushed red caused by the heater, his heart shaped lips opened slightly, a plush teddy bear he named Nini tucked safely in his right hand. A guilt rose in his heart, thinking about how lonely his boy in these past weeks after he left him alone at home.

" I'm sorry." He whispered in his ear before lifted him up and took him to their bedroom.

-.o0o.-

A smell of sandalwood and musk filled his nostril as he snuggled closer to a warmth enveloped his body. Kyungsoo felt like home, safe and sound just like how he usually feel when Daddy's around. He savored the smell again and smiled, but then his eyes snapped open when he heard a thump of heartbeat close to his ears. His eyes met a broad chest covered in nothing, the skin shone in golden brown. He then rose to a sitting position and stared at his daddy's sleeping face and blush colored his face. He slipped his fingers into Jongin's hair and massaged the scalp slowly, earned a groan from him that followed with a small huft. The 19 years old boy stifled a laugh before dived in to kiss his nose then whispered a "Welcome home" to him. Kyungsoo glanced at the clock on the night stand, it was seven, he should start to prepare the dinner. He climbed down as quiet as he can as not to wake Jongin from his sleep and creeped to the kitchen.

-.o0o.-

The sun was about to set when Jongin opened his eyes and stared at the empty space beside him where Kyungsoo supposed to be, he got up and pulled on a t-shirt from the closet before trotting out of the bedroom. He heard Kyungsoo's voice coming from the kitchen, so he went there and found his boy cooking while singing to a love song played from a radio on the counter. He leaned at the kitchen entry, enjoying the little show from his boy. Seconds later, Kyungsoo found him in the same spot when he turned to grab a mitten from the counter.

"Daddy!" he beamed at him.

"Hei, boy." Jongin walked to him and held him by his waist, "Daddy missed you so much."

"I missed you more." Kyungsoo got on his tip toe and pecked him on the lips.

Jongin paid him back by peppering his face with more kisses that brought laughter from his boy.

"Stop it, Dad. You just splatter saliva on my face."

"Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, what's for dinner? It smells nice."

"It's doenjang stew. Do you mind taking out the bowls and chopstick?" he asked.

Jongin couldn't ever say no to his boy, beside he liked it if he could help him even it's only a small thing. So he happily ran his errand and sat on his chair while Kyungsoo served their dinner.

-.o0o.-

Dinner was great as always, Jongin took his time to savor every bite of Kyungsoo's cooking. They talked after dinner over tea and coffee, telling how they passed their days in these past weeks without each other. Then cleaned the dishes together before settled themselves on the couch, with Kyungsoo rested his head on Jongin's lap and said man was flipping through TV channel to watch news. The doe eyed boy's hand was tracing a line on his t-shirt up to his nape before pulling him gently for a kiss. It was a chaste one, no hurry in it, but the words came out from his mouth triggered something in Jongin.

"Are you up for dessert, Dad?" He brought one of Jongin's fingers into his mouth and sucked it hard before he released it with a loud pop.

Jongin's eyes filled with lust, he really missed his boy, the intimacy they shared.

"I'd like to have my dessert in the bedroom."

With that, Kyungsoo got up from the couch and walked towards their sanctuary, Jongin trailed behind.

-.o0o.-

Once he reached the bedroom, Kyungsoo stripped himself and laid on the bed, while Jongin walked to his closet and pulled a black box from it. This got him curious, so he asked.

"What's that, daddy?"

"This is a surprise for you 'cause you wait for me patiently to get my job done. I'd like you to wear the blindfold so we won't spoil the surprise. Would you do that for me?"

"Yes, dad." He reach into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled a maroon satin blindfold. He took each end of the fabric on his hands, placed it on his closed eyes and tied it behind his head as tight as he can without hurting himself.

"Good boy! Now I want you to stand on your knees and keep them spread apart."

Kyungsoo did as he said and waited patiently for his daddy, who he assumed is in the middle of opening the box from the clanking sound he heard. Minutes later he felt the bed dipped and heard something being placed on the bed with a dull thud. Then he heard his daddy telling him to stand still and relax. But Kyungsoo's face flushed red when he felt Jongin shift forward until his face was right under his plump ass.

"Daddy." His voice was trembling as he looked down, not that he could see him with the blindfold covered his eyes, but he could feel Jongin's breath hitting his cheeks.

"It's okay baby boy, you don't need to be ashame. Daddy loves everything about you. Now, just relax and enjoy it." Jongin said while rubbing his thigh to calm him down.

At his daddy's words, Kyungsoo moved his hands to the headboard so he could steady himself. Jongin then started touching him from his inner thigh and put a kiss mark there. He'll never get tired of touching the delicate skin of Kyungsoo, how contrast his snow white skin compared to his golden brown. He liked the idea of how his boy always shaves down there, his cute pinkish cock hang between his legs. He then lift his left hand higher to rub his cock, took his time by stroke it's before licked Kyungsoo up start from his balls to the underside of his cock then wrapped his mouth on the tip. His boy couldn't stop the moan that coming out of his mouth when that sinful mouth of his daddy sucked on his cock greedily, he tried his best not to lose balance and hurt Jongin. But his body betrayed him and wanting more of that pleasure served by his daddy, so he started to move his hips and thrusted slowly into the hot cavern surrounding his cock.

"Daddy… good…. soo good… " Kyungsoo's body trembled from the heat.

Jongin then moved his hands to Kyungsoo's soft ass, rubbing it gently before squeezed it and slapped it hard that it bounced. A gasp escaped from the heart shaped lips, the cock in his mouth grew harder from it, so he repeated the action couple times until Kyungsoo's ass turned red from the slap he received. Jongin took his time to appreciate his handy work on that plump ass before he reached for the strawberry scented lube on the bed and dipped in his fingers there. When his fingers was slick enough, he traced it around his boy entrance to tease him then pushed it knuckle deep inside his boy.

"Did you touch yourself while Daddy's not around?"

"Noooo... I didn't… daddy…."

Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of that finger entering him, it's been too long since they got so intimate. He always loved it when daddy's finger fucked him until he came, he wished that's what his daddy is going to give him after this.

"Good boy."

Jongin grabbed another thing from the bed while he distracted Kyungsoo by licked his round ass. He lapped at the crack of Kyungsoo's plump ass down to his entrance, getting its muscle to relax before thrusting his tongue inside the tight heat which earned him a long deep moan from the boy sitting on his face. His tongue explored the tight orifice, getting it wet and soft. When he thought it's loose enough, he dipped in an egg shaped vibrator into the lube then aligned it with Kyungsoo's entrance, pushed it in bit by bit as he went back to suck the pinkish cock.

"Ohhh…. daddy…. is that?" Kyungsoo moaned as the vibrator reaching deep inside of him.

"It's one of my surprises for you, there's more to come. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. On the contrary, it will excite you more." He shifted back to face Kyungsoo and caressed his flushed cheeks, pecked his lips and asked him to lay on his back.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo felt so opened laid on the bed with no clue of what will Jongin do to him next. The vibrator inside him nestled nicely surrounded by his soft walls, no indication it will turn on any time soon. The older man sounded confused on what to use and do next on him, he heard him picking up and put back things from the box and he waited patiently. Another minutes passed by, he finally felt the bed dipped again followed by Jongin's voice.

"Hold your legs up, boy!"

Kyungsoo's hands reached down to his inner thigh and wrapped it around his knees until he's almost folded in half. Then he felt two fingers spreaded him apart before a cold gel poured inside him, that must be lube he thought. The lube slipped easily and coated his inner walls it felt good. Jongin said something but he paid no attention to it since he was lost in the building pleasure, but then he gasped as the vibrator started to buzz, rubbed his inner walls in a slow motion. The sensation he received from the cold lube and vibrator got his cock stood in full attention. How he wished his daddy to touch him there and make him cum.

"Daddy…. please… touch me…"

"Ssssh… daddy won't touch your cute cock. You'll come from your boy cunt only."

The buzzing stopped for a while as his hands was held by Jongin, a soft fur like material surrounded his wrists, his hand was being pulled to each side followed with a click. Realization down on him, daddy had cuffed him to the bedpost so he wouldn't touch himself. Hands roamed on his skin spreading his legs wider and rubbing his inner thigh but never touch his cock. Kyungsoo squirmed under the touch as each fingertip traced every mole on his body then stopped on his perky nipples. He whimpered as they rubbed it slow then pinched it hard, it repeated for couple of minutes until there's a soft and wet appendage licking it. Jongin flicked his tongue on his left nipple then sucked it before moved to the right and treated it the same.

"Look at you, all hard and ready for me to take. Tonight, I'll spoil you good." Jongin said as he retrieved a pairs of nipples clamp for him for the next surprise.

He moaned in shock at first when the cold metal of the clamp squeezed his nipples in a tight grip, but not too much that it hurted. His moan soon turned into a pleasure one as his ass being teased by the vibrator again.

-.o0o.-

Jongin turned the vibrator to the highest level, as the tight red hole twitched every time it hitted a nice spot inside. His boy writhed on the bed, back arched and moved his hips desperately, moaned his name as the pleasure built up inside him. His cock swelled in red, aching for release. He hoisted Kyungsoo's hips, held his thigh on his shoulder and aimed his tongue into the orifice once again. Thrusting his tongue inside along with the vibrator, wish to bring his boy to his release and it did. All the teasing received by his prostate and Jongin's touch resulted in Kyungsoo shot his load in long white string pooled on his chest and some was hitting his face.

"You came a lot." He kissed him while un-cuffed and took it off.

Kyungsoo's breath came in short pant as he tried to cool down from his high, cock twitch as Jongin pulled out the vibrator. Once he breathed steadily, Jongin flipped him on his tummy, grabbed his hips and pulled his ass in the air. He smacked the cheeks couple times till it jiggled and turned red.

"Ahhh… daddy…. daddy…" His boy shivered from the impact.

Jongin didn't waste another chance as he poured a good amount of lube on his aching cock and rammed it home inside his boy. He stood still for a while to get him get used to it and started with a shallow thrust.

"Ohhh… daddy…. so big…" Kyungsoo's voice was muffled by a pillow he used to hold on to.

His hands moved up to wrapped around the boy tummy and brought him to sit on his lap, caused his cock to hit deeper inside.

"Can you feel me inside? Can you tell how deep I get?" His pace was getting faster.

"Here… I can… feel you…. in me…" Kyungsoo brought his left hand to his lower belly where he could feel a slight bump there.

"Do you like it if daddy goes this deep? Ramming your cunt and mess you up inside."

A long and deep moan answered him, his cock squeezed harder by then.

"Your pussy sucked me in, it wants me to breed it."

Kyungsoo whimpered, "Dad… please…. harder… deeper…"

Jongin plowed his ass faster, his bulbous head hit every spot that bring pleasure to Kyungsoo.

"Do you want to come again? Are you going to shoot your second load? Go ahead baby, come!"

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo tensed up as his second orgasm hit him hard, ropes of come fell on the sheet as Jongin held him close, body slumped on the older man's. He thought Jongin will wait till he went down from his high, so when the older man started to move again, Kyungsoo squirmed and begged him to stop.

"Wait daddy… I just came… It's too… much…"

But Jongin didn't oblige, he rammed his cock deeper and harder seeking his release.

"Kyungsooo…. my baby boy… so tight…"

"Ohhh… daddy… I can't… it's coming… please stop.." He felt his bladder being grind by the cock.

"It's okay, just let it out." Jongin's handswent down to the slight bump and pressed it there. Kyungsoo couldn't hold it back, warm transparent liquid was oozing from his slit with a hissing sound and soaked the bed. That sight brought Jongin to his climax, released deep inside his boy.

"Sorry… The bed is wet… dad." His head fell on Jongin shoulder, limbs went weak after the intense pleasure he got.

"It's okay, baby." Kisses being placed on his temple as daddy sat on the bed holding him close, cock still nestled deep inside close to his prostate gland.

"You're not angry?" He glanced at him.

"Why would I angry? You look so stunning when you did that. Shall I show you?"

He shifted to the other side of the bed and sat facing a full body mirror there. Kyungsoo blushed hard as he stared at his reflection on it. Face flushed red and sweaty, clamps on his nipples, legs spreaded wide with daddy's cock up in his ass and some of daddy's come leaked, his own cock half erected after his release.

"See, you're stunning. I can't get enough of you, baby." Jongin reached for his phone and snapped some of photos. "Let daddy see you squirt again, please."

Before Kyungsoo answered, Jongin's already thrusted his way inside, his right hand was holding his phone and recorded everything displayed on the mirror. He's too weak to resist and couldn't denied the fact that it did felt good. The way daddy's cock massaged his walls and grinded his bladder shook him, then once again he peed all over himself and onto the floor this time. Jongin reached his second climax along him, his come was gushing and drip on his thigh.

-.o0o.-

They took their time to calm themselves after the intense pleasure. Jongin ended up on his back with Kyungsoo on him. Too tired to pull it out and clean up, he'll wait for another minutes to take his boy to the bathroom and scrap out all his come so Kyungsoo won't suffer a stomachache when he get up from bed. But now, he just wanted to laid there with his loved one. They enjoyed the quiet night as time passed by, the clock striked midnight and burst of color danced on the dark sky followed with sound of trumpet blowed all over the city.

"Happy new year, Soo." He hugged him tight.

"Happy new year, Dad. I hope that wasn't my gift for the new year." He joked.

Jongin laughed then brought Kyungsoo's hand to kiss it gently.

"How a month stay in France sounds to you?" he asked the younger.

"France? Are you serious dad? That'll be awesome, I'd love it."

"I'm glad you're up for it. It's your reward 'cause you did well in school and I know how much you wanted to explore the culinary there."

"Thank you, dad. I love you!"

"You're welcome, baby. I love you too."

-FIN-


End file.
